


Your-Waiter and a Taxi Driver

by yOyO_101



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gay, I also love Jacques, M/M, but I love them together more, i love larry, ”my hero”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yOyO_101/pseuds/yOyO_101
Summary: Before the VFD, Larry was a nobody; afterward, he was an extraordinary Waiter and a volunteer. Jacques always thought he was extraordinary
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire, Jacques Snicket/Larry Your-Waiter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Your-Waiter and a Taxi Driver

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been rewatching ASOUE cause I have nothing else to binge and I’m hooked on Jacques and Larry feels

Larry wasn’t known for sticking out, he was perfectly average thank you very much. Maybe that’s what made him a great volunteer, blending in is a useful skill when passing along secret messages. 

His specialty was restaurants, infiltrating them wasn’t very difficult as they were always hiring waiters. It became a joke at the VFD, so much so it turned into a vital code. 

Larry was never wanted, but Larry your waiter was a volunteer. Larry was a lonely boy stuck in a boring boarding school, but Larry your waiter was a member of a family of volunteers. That was all Larry could ever dream of as a school child locked in a freezer by the class bully Olaf. 

But now, stuck in the same freezer he was back then, Larry your waiter was scared to loose it all. 

He was scared to loose Jacqueline, the strongest woman he ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was scared to loose Lemony, the boy who was always investigating the many injustices of the world. He was scared to loose Kit, the girl who’d grown to be his sister. He was scared to loose the fire fighters he called family.

Of course, he had already lost so many of them to the very man that locked him in this freezer to begin with. There was Monty, the kindest herpetologist the world had ever known. There was Josephine, a woman that lost herself after loosing her husband. There was the Quagmires, who only wanted to protect their triplets. And of course, the ones who started it all, the Baudelaires, most fierce and formidable of them all. 

Larry your waiter loved each and every member of his volunteer family dearly, but none more so then Jacques. 

Jacques stole Larry’s heart the day he rescued him from Olaf all those many years ago. To be a taxi driver is a most dangerous volunteer position, as you must be ready for any figurative or literal fire that comes your way, no one deserved that title more then Jacques. 

Even before Larry became your waiter, Jacques saw him.


End file.
